Usuario Blog:OmegaLuxifer/Mi lista de música
Lista que contiene temas y canciones para escuchar en todo tipo de situaciones: mientras paso el rato, para ambientar un momento, utilizar algún día en audiovisuales (no, no subo vídeos), etc. *2 Unlimited - Get Ready For This *a-ha - Take On Me *Ace Attorney **Phoenix Wright ***Pressing Pursuit: Cornered (Variation) ***Triple Corner **Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies - Announce the Truth *adult dolly dressups.wmv *Akatsuki Records - Bloody Devotion *Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? *Ashita Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku (Instrumental) *Audiomachine *Audiostalkers - Drop It *AWOLNATION - Run **Blitzkrieg **Kill 'Em All (Death Mix) *Avicii - Levels *Bleach **A04a **B13A **B14 **BL57 Sakkaku **Chokkaku **Clavar la Espada **Cometh The Hour **Escalon **Get Smart **Going Home **La distancia para un duelo **Muramasa **Nube Negra **Principio de Lucha **Quincy's Craft **Tables Have Turned **Treachery **What Can You See In Their Eyes *Bleach: Soul Resurrection - Opening *Blue Dragon - The Seal is Broken *Bravely Default **Serpent Eating the Ground **That Person's Name Is *Brilliant 2U - Naoki *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 **Adrenaline **Main Theme *Camila Cabello (ft. Daddy Yankee) - Havana *Caramelldansen *Carl Orff - O Fortuna ~ Carmina Burana *Castlevania Dracula X - Stage 1: Bloodlines *Counter Strike 1.6 - Theme Song *Crazy Frog - Axel F *Cthulhu Saves the World - Existence Collapses *Dark Souls **Gwyn, Lord of Cinder **Nameless Song *Dark Souls III - Main Menu Theme *Darude - Sandstorm *Delerium - Silence *Denvish - Spook *Denzel Curry - Ultimate *Digimon Frontier - The Last Element *DJVI **Base After Base **Cycles **Can't Let Go **xStep *DJ-Nate **Electrodynamix **Theory of Everything *DJ Okawari - Flower Dance - 2010 *DMX - Where The Hood At Original *DOMINANT **just a little chat **Rooftop Chase *Dragon Ball FighterZ - Vegito Blue's Theme *Dragon Ball Super **Beerus Madness **Ending 3 - Usubeni Light Pink (Instrumental) **Clash of Gods **The Power to Resist *Dragon Ball Z **A Disastrous Spectacle **The Braveheart Challenges the Strong **The Braveheart's Triumphant Return *Dr. Dre - Still (Instrumental) *Ducktales **Moon Theme **Remastered - Moon Theme *Dynasty Warriors 7 - The Last Battle *Eiffel 65 - Blue (Instrumental) *Eminem - Lose Yourself *Enigmatic Legend - The Benjerman *Epic Battle Fantasy IV - Fallen Blood *Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3 - Goku vs Superman (Instrumental) *Evanescence - Bring Me To Life *Fairy Tail **Dragon Force **Main Theme (second season - 2014) *Fast Five - Brian Tyler - The Vault Heist *FIFA 99 - Danmass - Gotta Learn (Dub Pistols Sick Junkie Remix) *Final Fantasy **IX - Battle Theme **VI - Decisive Battle (Remix) **VII - J-E-N-O-V-A **X - Battle Theme **XIII-2 - Battle Theme (Last Hunters) *Feint (ft. CoMa) - Snake Eyes *Fionn Hodgson **FireHawk **Overall Control *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Menu theme *FNaF World - Scott Cawthon Boss Battle Theme *Frozenith **RESISTANCE (Mega Man Zero Tribute) **ZERO SUITE (Mega Man Zero Tribute) *George Michael - Careless Whisper *Ghost Town DJs - My Boo *Gipsy Kings - Bamboleo *Guardianes de la Galaxia - Margin Gaye & Tammi Terell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough *Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 **Brandy You're A Fine Girl **Cat Stevens - Father & Son **Come A Little Bit Closer *Gutter Brothers - House Of Ill Repute *Haddaway - What is Love *Halo Combat Evolved - Main Theme *Hatsune Miku - Envy Catwalk (Instrumental) *Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass - Spanish Flea *Idaten Jump - Yasuharu Takanashi - Tobe! *Imagine Dragons **Battlecry **Demons **Friction *Incubus - Deep Inside *Initial D - Running in The 90's *Jawn - Friends (MOOD OF THE DAY) *Jojos Bizarre Adventure **Awaken (Pillar Men Theme) **Roundabount *Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around Comes Around *Kendrick Lamar (feat. MC eiht) - M.A.A.D. City *Kevin MacLeod **Black Vortex **Hitman **Killers **Music Box Theme **Rynos Theme **Spazzmatica Polka **Wagon Wheel *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - Rage Awakened *King Arthur: Legend of The Sword **Assassins Breathe **Destiny Of The Sword **Growing Up Londinium **Journey To The Caves **Legend Of The Sword **Run Londimiun **Seasoned Oak **The Darklands **The Legend Of Excalibur (1:40) **The Power Of Excalibur *Kirin J Callinan (ft. Alex Cameron, Molly Lewis, Jimmy Barnes) - Big Enough *Late Night Snack - Gunnar Olsen *Left Bank Two *Leo Rojas - El Condor Pasa *Lonely Island (ft. T-Pain) - I'm On A Boat *Los del Río - Macarena *Lost Odyssey - Dark Saint Battle *March of the Toreadors - Carmen (Bizet) *Mario Elevator *Mega Man 2 - Dr. Willy's Castle *Mega Man X **X5 - Vs Zero **X8 - Lumine Battle 2 **X9 - COPY X (Deranged Hero) *Megamari - Remilia Scarlet *Metal Gear Solid - Main Theme *Metal Gear Solid V - The Lost Tapes - Defiance *Metroid Fusion **Environmental Intrigue **Serris/Yakuza Boss Theme *Miragine War - Main Menu Theme *Mixeli - Pokemon Guitar Remix: Battle! N's Mega Zoroark *Naruto **Beautiful Green Wild Beast **Orochimaru's Theme *NIGHTkilla **Nightfall **Preparing For War **The Maze *Nujabes **Aruarian Dance **Imaginary Folklore **Reflection Eternal **Who's Theme MINMI *Nymano - lost & different *Offenbach - Infernal Galop *Okami - Ryoshima Coast *Pacific Rim - Main Theme *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Fly Away *ParagonX9 **Blue Marine **Infiltration **HyperioxX **Polar 240 *Pendulum **Blood Sugar **Slam *Persona 3 - Battle for Everyones Souls *Pirates of the Caribbean - He's a Pirate *PokéMixr92 **All-Out Battle! **Android 17's Theme (Orchestral Arrangement) **Battle of Honor **Battle! Ultra Lugia **Battle! Ultra Reshiram & Zekrom **Clash of Gods 2 **Heroic Battle (Epic Guitar Remaster) **Memories of Time **Mystic Gohan Theme **Orchestra of Justice **Power of Sisterly Saiyans **Saiyan's Pride **Super Saiyan Caulifla's Theme **Super Saiyan White **Ultra Instinct Perfected **Ultra Instinct Reborn **Universe Erased *Pokemon **HeartGold SoulSilver ***Champion Battle Theme ***Rival Battle Theme **Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire ***Zinnia Battle Theme ***Vs Deoxys **Sun & Moon ***Aether President Lusamine Battle Music ***Guardian Deities Battle Music ***Lusamine Mother Beast Battle Music **The Origins - Mega Charizard X Theme **Pokemon XY&Z Opening *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Main Theme (Instrumental) *Praga Khan - Injected With a Poison remix (3:28) *Quad City DJs vs Dark Souls - Dunkstein and Slamough *Queen **Dont Stop Me Now **We Are The Champions **We Will Rock You *Rameses B - Story *Renard - YOU GOT CURVES, SHE GOT CURVES (Instrumental) *Richard Clayderman - Ballade pour Adeline *Richard Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up *Riviera: The Promised Land - The Last Battle *Rob Dougan **Clubbed To Death **Furious Angel *Rockman Zero **Rockman Zero 2 - Supreme Ruler **Rockman Zero 3 ***Remastered Mythos - Area of Zero ***Remastered Mythos - Cannon Ball **Rockman Zero 4 ***Falling Down ***Remastered - Celestial Gardens ***Remastered Physis - Falling Down *ROTTENGRAFFTY - 70cm四方の窓辺 *Row Row Fight the Power! Rap is a Mans Soul! *Rhythm Thief - Showdown with Napoleon *S3RL **Friendzoned **MTC *Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop) *Scotty D. - Drop The Bomb *Sergei Mantis - Sea Breeze *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse **File Select **Scuttle Town **We Love Burning Town *Simon and Garfunkel - The Sound of Silence *Sonic The Hegdgehog **Sonic 2006 ***Aquatic Base Level 1 ***Crisis City ***Egg Cerberus/Genesis ***Flame Core ***His World (Instrumental) ***Kingdom Valley ~Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water~ **Sonic Forces ***Aqua Road ***Eggman's Facility ***Lost Valley (Modern Green Hill) ***Main Theme ***Sunset Heights ***Theme Of Infinite (Instrumental) ***VS. Metal Sonic (US ver.) Remix **Sonic and the Black Knight - Misty Lake **Sonic and the Secret Rings - Levitated Ruins **Sonic Forces: RESISTENCIA - GHOST TOWN (Piano) **Sonic The Hedgehog 2 - Emerald Hill Zone **Sonic The Hedgehog 3 ***Ice Cap Zone Act 1 ***Robotniks Theme (Renegades Mix) **Unleashed ***Chun-Nan Dragon Road Day ***Holoska - Cool Edge Day *Spelunky HD - Title Screen Theme *SpongeBob -Krusty Krab (Trap Remix) *Step - Polargeist *Strike Force Heroes **Rising Sun **Rocket Race **Rose at Eclipse **Rose at Midnight *Styzmask **Dragon Ball Super Ending 10 Remix **Ultra Instinct Returns Remix **Ultra Instinct Theme Remix *Super Smash Bros **Super Smash Bros. 4 ***C'Mon and Ride The Smash Hype Train ***Dr. Willy Stage 1 & 2 (MegaMan 2) **Super Smash Bros. Brawl ***Final Destination ***Main Theme **Super Smash Bros. Melee ***Battlefield ***Final Destination ***Menu Theme 01 **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Main Theme *SuperiorLarxene - Battle! VS Primal Arceus! *Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger *System Of A Down - Toxicity *S.H.O **Master of Time with the Luna Dial **Shoot Through the Galaxy, Final Master Spark!!! *Teminite - Beastmode *TheFatRat - Unity *The Beach Boys - I Get Around *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Theme *The Hampsterdance Song *The Legend of Zelda **Majora's Mask ***Boss Battle ***Majora's Wrath Battle **Skyward Sword - Island in the Sky *Touhou Hisoutensoku - Our Hisou Tensoku *Travi$ Scott Feat T.I. 2 Chainz Upper Echelon Echelon *Twenty One Pilots - Heathens (Instrumental) *Two Steps From Hell **Archangel **Heart of Courage **To Glory *Undertale **Battle Against a True Hero **Bergentrückung/ASGORE **Hopes and Dreams **Megalovania **Metal Crusher *Vangelis **Chariots of Fire **1492: Conquest of Paradise *V.K - Wings Of Piano *Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) *You reposted in the wrong neighborhood *Yves LaRock - Rise Up *Warriyo - Mortals (feat. Laura Brehm) *Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph *Xenoblade Chronicles **Crisis **Engage the Enemy **Hometown **Makna Forest (Night) **Mechanical Rhythm **Satorl, the Shimmering Marsh (Night) **Snowy Valak Mountain **You Will Know Our Names **Zanza the Divine *Xenoblade Chronicles X **Uncontrollable **Theme X *X-Files Theme (Illuminati Song) *Yakety Sax *死神vs火影音樂 (Bleach vs Naruto Theme) Categoría:Entradas